Learning about life
by Miss Megz
Summary: Sesshoumaru is fighting Inuyasha what's new there? But something happens and it involves Rin.I changed the name. All done now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but all ideas in all my fics are mine!

I have decided only fics I plan to continue will have dedications but if I continue ones I didn't plan to by popular demons I will.

Sesshoumaru had once more come to fight Inuyasha. It was one of those gray days. Where the sun didn't shine and the clouds made everything seem gray. Kagome and the others stood by watching the fight. Sesshoumaru was wining. This is how it went though. One time Inuyasha would win and another time Sesshoumaru would.

"It seems that even though they don't like each other they will take turns," Miroku commented. The group snickered a bit but knew it was true. The brothers did take turns. Inuyasha was getting tired though and had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would kill him this time but he wouldn't let anyone know that that was the type of thoughts running through his head. Inuyasha kept fighting but Sesshoumaru got him onto the ground.

"Prepared to die little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tokijin pointed at Inuyasha's throat.

"Just hurry up and kill me you bastard," Inuyasha spat. Just then Miroku ran forward and had full intent of sucking Sesshoumaru into his wind tunnel. Sesshoumaru at first jumped away from the vortex in the process losing his grip on the Tokijin to it fell to the ground nearby. Miroku turned it once more onto Sesshoumaru and hit him dead on but he didn't go flying in he was trying to get out from the winds. Just then Rin showed up rubbing the eye that would have seen Miroku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I can't sleep," she walked closer. Jaken ran after and saw the wind tunnel.

"Rin stop!" Jaken yelled but the seven year old didn't listen. She continued to walk towards Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru couldn't move much and his words were lost before Rin would be able to hear them. Miroku reacted but too late the little girl was flying to the center of the wind tunnel. She screamed. Sesshoumaru went wide eyed and was able to back up. He made a wide circle at top demon speed and ran through the wind tunnel, his feet leaving the ground for moments and the wind tunnel was pulling him in but he grabbed Rin and pushed himself out of it but with Miroku's helps. He managed to close the wind tunnel before Sesshoumaru actually the vortex. All heard crying and turned to the source and found Rin crying into Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru couldn't comfort the girl. Miroku stood there knowing he almost sucked up a small human child.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where the Tokijin lay and picked it up, making sure Rin did not tumble from his grasp. Inuyasha got ready to once more fight Sesshoumaru. To everyone's surprise Sesshoumaru placed the Tokijin back at his side. He turned and started to walk away. Jaken was blabbering on and all knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. Sango walked over to Miroku.

"You alright?" she asked gently no one knew how Miroku would react.

"I almost killed her. I almost killed a little human girl," Miroku shook a bit. All were silent they could hear Jaken asking something that caught their attention.

"My lords aren't you going to go back and kill them for trying to hurt Rin?" Jaken asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered simply. This surprised everyone.

"Why?" Jaken backed away a bit just incase.

"This is over," Sesshoumaru answered and kept walking.

Rin between sobs asked Sesshoumaru one thing, "where are we going?"

"Home," was the simple answer. No one knew exactly what that meant. Sango guided Miroku gently to the village nearby. Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kilala followed.

In the West, Sesshoumaru sat in his room. Rin's maids had taken on the girl. Knowing their lord was in no condition himself to try and comfort the girl.

_So badly did I want Inuyasha dead that I was willing to put Rin's life in danger to kill him. I hadn't realized what was right in front of me. I can't let that happen. No more. I will stay here in the West where Rin can't be killed. _ He thought. He sat on the windowsill in his own room. _She almost died. Rin almost died. I refuse to let that happen again. She nearly died_ a single tear ran down his cheek.

After a while Rin walked into Sesshoumaru's room. He was still lost in thought sitting on the windowsill.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she sniffled. Her maids had told her that Sesshoumaru was in no condition to see anyone but she had to see him.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru snapped from his thoughts and looked over at Rin. Rin felt tears well up in her eyes when Sesshoumaru turned to face her fully. She ran over and gripped his leg tight and cried. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and held her close to him. He breathed in her scent. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry," he muttered. Tears fell from his eyes. Somewhere along the line Rin had stopped being a little human and had become his little girl. His adopted daughter. Rin buried her face into her face into her lord's chest now that it was free of its armor. _I almost lost you today_ ran though his mind. No. Such a thing couldn't happen again. _I'm not strong enough to lose you_ he thought and held Rin closer. Soon Rin's sobs stopped and she was asleep in her master's embrace. The Tensaiga pulsed at his side and when Sesshoumaru looked, there was his left arm back. Turns out the Tensaiga was waiting for Sesshoumaru to open up to someone. With his newly returned left arm, Sesshoumaru held Rin fully.

"Daddy," Rin muttered in her sleep and cuddled up close to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at Rin and smiled warmly at her.

_This is my daughter. This is my child. My human child_ he thought and stood up from the sill and walked outside where the sun was out. He sat beneath a tree still holding Rin. He looked out at the lake and listened to Rin's deep breathing.

How did you all like it? I thought up of it recently! I have other ideas running around in my head but this one stuck out.


	2. Authors note

Okay. I will do another chapter but right now I have no ideas. So you all have two options, wait until I get an idea or send me ideas you'd like the second chapter to have.

If you do send me an idea please make it so that it's father-daughter romance between Sess and Rin


	3. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but this idea is all mine!

Sesshoumaru walked along the wilds of Japan. Rin was slightly older now and he incident with Miroku was in the back of her mind. She happily hummed beside her most favorite person in the world.

They wandered around to the spot of where Rin's village used to be. Rin looked around at it all; barely recognizing the place she once called home.

"I hardly remember this place my lord," she commented. She walked over to where her hut had been. "I lived here when I found you my lord," she beamed up at him. She may not be eight but she was only ten. Still quite a child.

"Hn," was the only sound rin got to prove her lord had heard her. She didn't mind at all he didn't talk much. It would seem odd if he did.

"That demon started it all" she pointed to the bones of the demon Koga had killed to get his jewel shard back. Sesshoumaru looked at the bones with the same enthusiasm he looked at everything. Again, Rin didn't mind. She was with her lord and that was all that mattered to her.

Sesshoumaru and Rin continued on their walk around the wilds of Japan. During the short time Rin had been with Sesshoumaru, he had grown quite protective of her. The only way to get to Rin was through Sesshoumaru. Rin started singing as they walked until a man crossed their path. Immediately Rin ran behind her lord. The man seemed confused at this.

"Rin why do you hide behind this demon?" the man asked. The word demon was seething with hatred. Rin didn't answer but stayed hidden behind her lord.

"Rin, do you know this human?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin only nodded behind the protective body of the demon lord.

"I am Rin's uncle," the man answered.

"If I had asked you, I would have sad so," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"My lord, he is my uncle," Rin meekly said.

"And you are coming with me! It pains me to see you with such company Rin," the uncle glared at Sesshoumaru.

"No! I stay with my lord!" Rin shouted, now standing out in the open.

"This demon has put a spell on you. Come now I will take you to the village priestess," the uncle stepped closer and RIn ran back behind her lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't let him take me!" Rin pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked at the man.

"I say this to you human. You may have Rin when you can take her from my cold dead hands," he actually sounded just a tad angry. This man had dared to come between him and his adopted daughter.

"Fair enough demon!" the uncle drew his sword and ran at Sesshoumaru; who caught the blade in his hand. A small trail of blood ran down his hand and arm.

"My lord!" Rin cried from the side. Sesshoumaru paid no heed to Rin as he sent the man flying backwards. The uncle wearily stood up and ran at Sesshoumaru who used his whip on him.

"Rin, close your eyes," Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin did so. The demon lord then showed the more terrible side of his anger and took it all out on the uncle who had dared to take Rin away.

When the man was dead he turned towards Rin, "you may open your eyes now." Rin did so and not once did she look at the bodies as she walked once more beside her demon lord and father.

"I am glad I still travel with you. I did not want to live with that bad man!" Rin looked angry for once.

"You do not need to do what you do not wish to," Sesshoumaru commented and kept walking.

_More than once my lord and father as come to my rescue but this time was different. That was family. Family I wanted no part in_ Rin thought and smile dup at her lord _now I can be with my lord forever_

I know it's short but I had to give you patient people something!


	4. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but this idea's mine!

Sesshoumaru sat in his room as he watched the thunder storm from his window sill. He listened as the thunder crashed and the lightening flashed; brightening up the blackened sky. It was already night so there was no other noise throughout the hallways and rooms. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the sound of the rain hitting the glass of his window. He opened his eyes to a noise he knew only too well.

No sound did he make as he stood up and walked out of his darkened room and walked through the silent halls leading to a room he had designed himself but not for himself. It was Rin's room and the door was even decorated with beautiful designs in gold and other materials.

Without knocking he walked into Rin's room and saw his little adopted daughter curled up on her bed crying. The sound of thunder almost drowning out her cries. He walked over to Rin, his step on her wooden floor silent. Sesshoumaru lightly laid his hand on Rin's shoulder and she jumped and looked over at her adoptive father with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight"

He sat on the bed next to her and opened his arms and she immediately crawled onto his lap and buried her face in his chest covered only by a haori of white fabric. The demon lord could feel her tears through his haori. Not a word did he say but held her as she cried.

"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between usCan't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

After a while Rin stopped crying and looked up at her lord and he wiped away the tears still clinging to her cheeks and eyelashes. She smiled up at him with her toothy smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her and though he didn't smile, she could see the glow in his eyes meaning he was smiling but in his own way. This only made her smile more.

"Thank you daddy," she hugged him. That word never failed to shock him, no matter how many times he heard it.

"My little girl," he muttered and held her as she laid against him. Her tiny little hands holding onto his haori. Rin buried her face again but not to cry but to just be with him and could be able to smell him and memorize his smell.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"

It was well into the afternoon and Rin was outside playing in the shore of the lake nearby. Her lord sitting in the shade watching as she started building a castle out of the mud. Sesshoumaru knew well that there were nobles from the other provinces coming today but he didn't care. This was a day for just him and his little girl.

Rin looked over at her now father with her mud covered face and smiled at him.

"Look daddy! A mud castle!" she pointed to the muddy mess that took the faint outline of a castle. Sesshoumaru looked over and slightly nodded. Laughter was suddenly heard from behind. Two nobles walked over laughing.

"What a worthless human. I hope you plan to kill her after Sesshoumaru. How pathetic she is!" one said through his laughter. Rin looked down and felt her tears well up. Sesshoumaru was immediately up and had the noble who spoke held up by his throat; his claws ready to dig into the skin.

"Rin is not worthless and anyone who dares to harm her answers to me," he growled. The noble tried to answer but Sesshoumaru tightened his grip causing the noble to make a choking sound. Rin stood at the shore and watched. Not saying a word as the tears that were once ready to fall faded away; causing Sesshoumaru's rage to dissipate. He dropped the noble.

"And it is Lord Sesshoumaru to scum such as yourself," he snapped over his shoulder as he walked over to Rin.

"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"

"Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all"

The days passed and Sesshoumaru ignored his lordly duties to be with Rin. He hated the fact he wasn't wandering and living his old life of wandering.

_I have chosen this life so that Rin will be happy and out of danger_ he thought as he watched Rin trained to become a priestess. She laughed as she watched her teacher fumble a bit when she finally noticed the demon lord.

"Do not fear me priestess. I watch but will do nothing more if my assistance is not needed," he sighed slightly. There was a sadness he could feel deep within him.

_Rin will grow up, grow old, and finally die. _He thought as he watched Rin practice with bows and arrows. He showed no emotion but inside he was dying of this overwhelming sadness. At the end of the lesson Rin ran over to him and held onto him and cried. He held her tight but not so tight as to hurt her.

"I don't want to grow old daddy! I want to be with you!" she cried into his chest.

"I know Rin but it can not be that way. It is every humans' destiny to grow up and to inevitably die," He tried to not to let her know the pain he harbored in his heart.

"I know but I don't like it," she still cried into his chest.

"Remember Rin that even after you have passed on, I will still hold you close to my heart," he made it so he could see her face and she could see his. With those words Rin formed a small smile.

"And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"

All the days kept on passing with their usual sluggishness and Sesshoumaru finally went back to his work with Rin of course nearby. It was well known that where ever Sesshoumaru was Rin was not too far away. Rin was suddenly walked out and came back in looking angry and sad at the same time.

"What is wrong Rin?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Those people out there say I'm only a pet to you daddy," she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"What do they know?" he sighed and went back to writing. Rin nodded and sat back on the floor to play.

"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know"

Rin inevitably grew up and wanted to leave the west only her father kept her there.

_I feel like crying and throwing up at the same time_ she thought as she searched the halls for her father. When she finally found him, she felt her old familiar tears well up again. He looked over at her with a visible sadness.

"You know what I want don't you?" Rin asked. He nodded. "Will you try to stop me?"

"No. You have trained for this moment. I will not stop you," he looked at her and smiled slightly, "you have grown so much. It seems that just a moment ago you were that little girl in my arms." Rin couldn't help but smile but it was a sad smile.

The day came and Rin was packed and was walking out of the west. Looking back to see her father watching her leave on the hill top.

"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together"

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more"

Every now and then Sesshoumaru came and visited Rin in the village she chose to live in. Over time the villagers got used to him coming and going erratically. With a sadness he watched Rin finally grow old and die. He was there the day she lay on her bed dying.

"Do you ever regret saving me?" she asked as she looked at him with her tired eyes.

"Not once," held onto her hand. Rin smiled at him.

"You haven't aged at all," she laughed then sighed, "if only I could see eternity with you father."

"Eternity is pointless unless it is well spent," Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes.

"All the same...do you remember that day when I was little and you promised to always hold me in your heart?"

"Yes I remember,"

"Will you?"

"For all my eternal life" he smiled slowly and held onto her as she let out her final breath and moved no more. He melted her body so her soul would be bound to no place. "My little girl," he muttered as the body became no more.

Slowly he walked back to the west with a heavy heart. "My little girl forever," he sighed into the wind.

"Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, alwaysAlways"


End file.
